Backlash 2018
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| Backlash chronology |- | colspan="2"| |} |} 'Backlash 2018 WWE Main Show:' 'Backstage, Mike Rome is with Samoa Joe. He says Roman Reigns has lost his confidence. “Tonight he is a man who loses to me. Tonight I turn the Big Dog in the whimpering puppy.” Rome asks about Balor and Joe says: "Yeah, what about him?" Then walks away.' 'Video Package: Nia Jax vs. Alexa Bliss for the RAW Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Elias Samson is sitting inside the ring with his guitar. He talks about being friends with Bruce Springsteen and how Bruce didn’t really like New Jersey either. Elias asks the fans to silence all cell phones and hold applause. They cheer very loud instead. Elias teases that he is going to leave and New Jersey gives this a positive reaction.' 'The New Day quickly interrupts Elias. Big E is holding a big drum, while Kofi Kingston has cymbals. Xavier Woods says they are actually big fans of his work. Elias wants to know why they are out here. New Day suggested a co-brand band with Elias tonight. Elias reminds them he is a solo act. New Day starts playing the instruments loudly.' 'Elias tells them to stop. He wants JoJo to take it from the top again and dim the lights. Aiden English walks out to interrupt. He reminds us today is Rusev Day. Rusev refers to Elias as a bootleg Bob Dylan and New Day as the Booty Boys. Elias wants his concert to be restarted. No Way Jose interrupts instead, with Titus Worldwide and Breezango. Elias again demands his concert get restarted. Bobby Roode interrupts with his “Glorious” theme playing. Roode is in the ring and takes out Elias with his Glorious DDT.' 'Video Package: Daniel Bryan vs. Big Cass.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Big Cass attacks Daniel Bryan and tosses him around at ringside. New Jersey starts a loud “YOU TAPPED OUT” chant. Back inside, Cass levels Bryan with a big boot. Cass celebrates holding his arm in the air.' 'Video Package: Carmella vs. Charlotte for the SmackDown Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, commentary points out Sami Zayn was actually the legal man. Strowman jumps out and tosses Owens back in. Strowman with a running powerslam on Owens. Strowman also goes after Zayn and gives him a running powerslam as well.' 'Video Package: Sasha Banks vs. Bayley.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Sasha Banks celebrates on the ramp as Bayley is talking with the referee. We go to replays. In the replays, is shown tha Banks used the ropes to win. Back live, Banks is posing on the stage as Bayley looks on from the ring.' 'Video Package: Finn Bálor vs. Roman Reigns vs. Samoa Joe for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Balor poses in the ring with Universal Title as Joe looks on disappointed at ringside. We go to replays.' End of Backlash 2018 PPV.